


One of the Idiots

by camillemomille



Category: The Politician (TV 2019)
Genre: Blurb, M/M, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camillemomille/pseuds/camillemomille
Summary: Payton realises he is indeed deeply in love with his tutor during a phone call about significantly nothing at all.
Relationships: River Barkley/Payton Hobart, Side Alice Charles/Payton Hobart
Kudos: 14





	One of the Idiots

**Author's Note:**

> My language is a mix of British and American English… I hope that’s alright. I mostly use the American format but spell words in a British fashion.  
> Start 20.05.2020 End 23.05.2020  
> If you haven't seen The Politician on Netflix, I highly recommend it for it stole my heart and the 2nd season is coming up in June!!! This show is spicy, colourful, heart-wrenching, binge-worthy, gripping, unique, Ryan Murphy-esque, etc. Much like ข้าวไข่เจียวแกงส้มชะอมไข่ บวกด้วยแกงข่าไก่ จบด้วยทับทิมกรอบ ค่ะ.

Payton once had a place designated for love in his heart.

As for now, you ask?

“I’m finally one of the idiots with a heart full of love!”

“Huh?”

“Nothing. Bye again, and see you on Monday!” With a jolt, Payton rushes out his words and hangs up immediately after. He and River, his Mandarin tutor of one month, were having a casual phone conversation about silly one hundred and one thingamabobs when River got to start running off for something that Payton secretly loathes for it suspended their stupid talk.

.

“Bye, see you, Payton”

“Bye”

Payton must have plopped his phone on the duvet next to his face without remembering to hit the red button. Well, to be fair, he thought River was supposed to be the one to do it. For heaven’s sake did he really just blabber a love confession on a call? He blames this mistake on himself no more and starts discussing with himself how River always throws him off his guards. He bets it on the so-coined River Super Power emitting from that super gentle, alluring voice. The power which invades his mind castle and has now filled him with adoration toward the source.

There Payton lies, idly picking his nails, toying with the many ideas he has come up with on the spot of how he can redeem his dignity once he faces River again at school. When none of it seems to be workable with such a mastermind who can see right through his mask, Payton decides to take a break. He fishes out his phone; not to text River: _‘If you heard anything weird during the call, don’t worry I was on Netflix,’_ – of course. He instead chooses to scroll through his Instagram feed, only to get stricken by the same guy’s presence on there. His fingers work on their own, typing in a heart emoji and hitting send comment.

“Shit!”

Therefore, he deletes that comment and sends a wow emoji. The emoji shows beside his private online alias, under a cute selfie of the regal River wearing a headband. –OKAY, he needs to stop – THEY need to stop. River has to stop being adorable and Payton has to stop thinking about River, come on! He throws the phone out of sight, again. Intensely staring upon the inset gold-trimmed ceiling, he mutters:

“I actually am one of the idiots with a heart full of love!”

“Still, never have I felt more renewed.”

“…Who the heck am I, a poet?”

He really hopes no living thing in his bedroom can hear his embarrassing monologue. Not even the mites and ticks that may reside in the walls or under the bed. Everything feels prone to outing him, who should rather be reciting for the speech contest about social issues and not about how he has fallen in love with someone other than his public girlfriend. Payton shall keep it in his head then.

‘I mean, I get so vulnerable around him, so – mortal—which totally does not sound alright, right? At least for the position I am in or am supposed to be in, I need to be, well, presidential. Sometimes you just cannot be human if you intend for that to work. Would I rather come home blank or exhausted from such disgracefully abundant emotional load? I used to be so sure to shout “Blank!” just to keep moving on, but now that I have gotten a taste of the latter, it feels incredibly liberating – like I have finally got to be somebody – a soul in a flexible solid body and not just a dash of this presidential figure nor a brush of that other presidential figure. River, the chef, served me that – served Payton Hobart’s self to me. I guess I should be grateful. Well, thank you River. For that, but not for luring me into your handsome, gorgeous, cool, smart, reliable, amiable, excel-at-kissing trap.’

With his eyes closed, his fingers seem to work on their own once more, slithering towards his lips where they, ever so lightly, dab. He reminisces their times together in this very room, from the productive one, the snacks-involved one, the steamy one, the sweet one, to the first one. He becomes somewhat scared; one day, he might be opening up to River more than himself thinks appropriate, maybe even on a different, higher level than his to-be partner in life.

Menace alert, then.

He is going to keep it cool in front of River. (Note to self: a plan which he must put a whole lot of effort into) No more staring at his perfect face for more than a solid minute. Avert the attention when the conversation gets heavy. (which he has failed to do since their first tutoring session) Schedule more romantic dates with his lovely Alice. Suggest his enemy Astrid keep the boy company and _please, do not ask for a threesome_ between them anymore. Stop thinking about him.

Payton has made his mind. The problem of the new menace is arranged. With a clear mind, he goes to sleep and succeeds at ‘no River thoughts’ — only to subconsciously have an adventurous dream featuring River chasing after him, who dashes away, head scarce of words once he faces the tall boy. _Payton’s road to presidency is screwed._


End file.
